nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Austin Carter
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Evil |health=100 bars |level=All |status=Alive, |game=Nitrome Must Die, Super Stock Take, Go Pogo}}Austin Carter is one of the main characters in the game Nitrome Must Die. He is the character controlled by player one. He also appears in Go Pogo and makes a cameo appearance in Super Stock Take. Appearance Austin is a young male who with short navy blue hair that covers one of his eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with a white skull on it. Austin's sprite's hair moves up and down whenever he runs. His trousers are light blue coloured, a darker shade than Justin's. When shown in detail, his head is round and when he is not close up his head is a rounded rectangle. Though he is a human being, he is depicted without a nose and neck. Unlike Justin, Austin does not wear shoes. Game information Nitrome Must Die History Austin is seen chatting with his friend Justin about how they lost the latest Nitrome game and declare that they are going to obliterate Nitrome once and for all. They ride their bikes to the Nitrome headquarters. Austin stops near the entrance, but Justin lands in the trash cans, knocking them over and finding two experimental guns inside. With the guns, both of them navigate through the 99 floors of Nitrome Towers, defeating both their employees and the other entities they created, based off characters from other Nitrome games, using the company's many experimental weapons. In game Austin serves as player one. When reviving player two, Austin will kick Justin until he gets up (four bars). Austin is armed with a gun, and the player is able to control him by using , , , , and shoot using . In the elevator, Austin cannot be controlled and instead remains idle, performing action such as sleeping, listening to music with his headphones, yawning or drinking and littering the cup he uses to drink. Super Stock Take Austin Carter appears behind bars in a block on level 21; he is also mentioned in the speech bubble for that level. AC_cameo_in_SSS.png|Austin Carter in a block SSSbubble21.png|In the speech bubble Go Pogo Facebook comments Austin Carter's Facebook profile had been put up a short time before Nitrome revealed their 100th game. Below are the comments he made on various Nitrome Facebook posts: Other appearances *'100th Game' - Austin Carter appears with Justin Bennet, both of them firing their guns, and running away from a hoard of enemies in the skin. *'Icebreaker Now has Achievements!'- Austin is seen on a "Wanted" poster and in another part being taken away by a Boss and an Executive. *'Game comments preview' - Long prior to the release of accounts, at the right side of the game page would be an image of what the comments bar for a page would be, Austin replying to Cuboy 2's saying "LAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". *'Nitrome accounts coming next week' - Austin appears in the trailer and makes several comments. He says "What's this? Christmas?" to the words "Nitrome has a gift for you" on the screen. In reading the words "Nitrome accounts" he says "This is going to be another long wait...", letting out a sigh, only to reply "I have to admit this time I'm quite impressed!" to the presence of the words "Coming next week". 100th Game Austin.PNG|100th Game skin Wanted austin.png|Austin seen in a "Wanted" poster in the Icebreaker Now has Achievements! video File:Austin_IB_AT.png|Austin in the video File:Profiles1.png|Austin commenting in the pre-release comments section of Nitrome.com 2.0 Gallery File:Nitrome_Work.png|Justin Bennet and Austin Carter's sprites in Nitrome Must Die Austin Idle.gif|Austin standing still Austingothitbyarocket.png|Austin upon being killed by a rocket Austin running2.gif|Austin running Cycling.png|Austin and Justin cycling Game Over.png|Austin (hand only seen) getting a "game over" in the opening of Nitrome Must Die Burping.png|Austin burping AustinMusic.png|Austin listening to Music File:Austin_Carter.jpg|Austin's Facebook Avatar Full avatar-20.png|An avatar of Austin Carter Trivia *Austin owns a Pear computer, which is a parody to the Apple computers. *Austin walks barefooted, unlike Justin who actually wears shoes. *Sometimes when the game freezes for a second (or so), the hair that is covering one of Austin's eyes will lift up, except that his eye is not visible. *Both Austin Carter and Justin Bennet have six letters in their first name, and six letters in their last name. This might be a reference to the popular web comic "Homestuck", suggesting that both Austin and Justin are internet trolls. *Austin's clothes may be based off the stereotype that gothic kids (in England) prefer navy blue. *Some of his death cries in Nitrome Must Die are the same as the young Norse warrior's and Norman Noggin's. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters